


Pride

by HornedQueenOfHell



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood-centric, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Pride Parade, M/M, Magnus takes Alec to San Fran, Pride, Protective Magnus, shadowhunter, with a touch of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7179185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedQueenOfHell/pseuds/HornedQueenOfHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request for random asshole at a pride parade spots Alec doing something and proceeds to start trashing him for being a queer-hater until Magnus sees and dashes to give Alec an 11/10 kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea for this from a Key and Peele skit called "Office Homophobe" which you can watch here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e3h6es6zh1c  
> I almost stopped watching it a few times but stick it out it's pretty funny.

The parade was insanely loud, so many bodies jostling around cheering, hugging and... various other actions. The young Shadowhunter has a semi permanent stain on his cheeks because of the things he’d seen today. He was leaning up against the fence they had put up to keep people from running in front of the floats. It was a brisk, cloudy day in San Francisco and Alec was wearing his usual black, torn jeans and leather jacket. Underneath the jacket though he had the ‘BLINK IF YOU WANT ME’ T-shirt that Magnus lent him on their first date on underneath. Unlike Alec’s charming boyfriend the shadowhunter did not feel the need to dress up as a rainbow in order to be proud of who he was. The funny thing is, it was Magnus that taught him that. Someone near Alec smashed their elbow into Alec’s- already bruised from fighting three Ravener demons thank you very much- ribs. Snarling and clutching his bruised side Alec scowled as he waited for his fading iratze to use up what power it had left to stop the dull throbbing. While that was going on someone had apparently noticed the curl of Alec’s lip and was displeased by it.  


“You got a problem man?” The guy declared staring up at Alec.  


“What?” The shadowhunter said with a little more of a hiss than he expected, maybe he should have let Magnus check him over like the warlock had wanted to.  


“You know people like you make me sick! We have just as much right to marriage as anyone else!” Alec’s accuser was quite a few inches shorter than him, he wouldn’t put the guy at much taller than Clary and like many others he had as many rainbows as he could crammed upon his person.  


“Hold on there, I’m not-”  


“What, just because you kissed a guy when you were drunk in college means you aren’t a homophobe?”  


“I am-”  


“Oh so you admit it!” There was a lot of attention being drawn Alec’s way and his fingers were itching to draw a glamour rune and just slip away to wait for Magnus. But then the short angry gay man shoved him, and while it did not do much, Alec’s Shadowhunter instincts kicked in. Before the guy could try to shove him again Alec grabbed one wrist in a solid hold and yanked the guy closer by his shirt.  


“You are out of line.” The shadowhunter was snarling again blue eyes lit with fire and he saw a flicker of fear in the assholes eyes. Then Alec let the guy go and turned back to the parade, Magnus would be here soon and then they could get out of here. But the guy didn’t get the hint as he yanked Alec back to face him,  


“Look here you queer-hating asshole-!”  


“Alec!” Both guys turned to see Magnus jogging their way. He stopped at the gate laying a hand on Alec’s bicep. The High Warlock of Brooklyn was wearing rainbow leather pants, with red Doc Martens, and a slightly too big black T-shirt Alec recognized as one of his with a white leather vest. He was covered in glitter and had streaks of blue and purple in his hair, along with all his jewelry and the rest of Magnus’ makeup he was quite the picture.  


“Are you alright Alexander?” The warlock asked looking from Alec to the angry person still geared up to hit his boyfriend.  


“I’m fine Mags,” Alec shrugged the guy off and turned to his brightly colored partner, “why did you get off the float? They were so excited to have you agree to be on it.” Alec and Magnus had been spending the weekend in San Francisco when a group of college students approached Magnus and asked if he’d like to be on their float, it was the entire reason Alec was even there.  


“Had to come keep you out of trouble.” Magnus said with a flirty wink, even after all this time Magnus never failed to make Alec blush.  


“Wait so you know this asshole?” The short guy demanded rounding on Magnus, Alec took a small step closer to the warlock, this guy would lay a finger on Magnus over Alec’s dead body. The older man just smiled though and turned Alec’s head to face him,  


“Oh, quite intimately.” And with that Magnus’ lips were on Alec’s pulling the shadowhunter closer by his belt loops. His boyfriend made a thorough show of jamming his tongue down Alec’s throat, tugging his hair just enough to make the shadowhunters knees weak as he whined in pleasure pressing closer. Magnus obliged grabbing Alec’s ass and moaning his name before nipping his lips. Alec knew that Magnus’ lipstick was going to be all over him now but if he was able to get his boyfriend naked sometime within the next five minutes he really wasn’t going to to care. Alec pulled away only when they were both breathing hard,  


“By the Angel Magnus.” he gasped out, the warlock just smirked at him before turning to the stunned guy who’d been harassing his lover.  


“If you’re done being an asshole to my wonderful boyfriend who did not break your arm although you deserve it and more, I really need to get him into my bed.” Alec flushed but kissed Magnus’ temple,  


“Don’t have to ask me twice.” And with that Alec helped Magnus over the fence and they took off back to their hotel.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me around, come say hi!
> 
> DA: http://civil-war-casualty.deviantart.com/  
> Tumblr: http://hornedqueenofhell.tumblr.com/


End file.
